Crazy
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Algumas vezes Lily Evans achava que ficaria louca. O jeito que a sua respiração parava em um nó em sua garganta, que suas bochechas aqueciam-se, e que ela não conseguia desviar os seus olhos – algumas vezes ela pensava que loucura era a única explicação


**Fic por:** DOJ

**Tradução: **Lihhelsing; Obrigada a Phanie que betou pra mim.

**Sinopse: **Algumas vezes Lily Evans achava que ficaria louca. O jeito que a sua respiração patava em um nó em sua garganta, e bochechas aqueciam-se, e que ela não conseguia desviar seus olhos - algumas vezes ela pensava que louca era a única explicação.

* * *

**Crazy**

* * *

_I miss you more than I should_

_Than I thought I could_

_Can't get my mind off you_

_- Joshua Radin_

_

* * *

_Algumas vezes Lily Evans achava que ficaria louca. O jeito que a sua respiração parava em um nó em sua garganta, que suas bochechas aqueciam-se, e que ela não conseguia desviar os seus olhos – algumas vezes ela pensava que loucura era a única explicação.

Já era ruim o suficiente quando ela estava na escola e se distanciava tanto quanto fosse possível. Ele sempre parecia estar por todos os cantos, preparado para lançar seus braços, casualmente, em volta dos ombros dela, seu nome era uma cancão na ponta da língua dele. Os amigos dele tinham repentinamente virado amigos dela, ela confiava neles. Eles estavam juntos nas refeições, ficavam juntos na sala comunal, trocavam respostas na biblioteca. Quando ela fechava seus olhos a noite podia ver flashes de marrom, a tela ofuscada, um sorriso torto. Loucura era a única explicação.

Mas aqui, num bloco de Spinner's End, no meio do feriado da Páscoa? Ver aquela familiar cara feia de cabelos negros e rebeldes, o corpo magrelo e as longas pernas tão seguras em seus passos ritmados, apenas atravessando a rua, deveria ser um sinal de loucura "Potter?"

O nome saiu de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse ser dar conta. Não foi dito com hostilidade ou frustração, apenas uma confusão genuína – confusão refletida, alargando-se através de seus olhos enquanto ele a olhava de relance, em surpresa. A sobrancelha dele se enrugou e seus olhos se estreitaram, como se estivesse tentando lembrar-se de algo há muito tempo esquecido, e então um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e ele foi da calçada em direção a rua, dirigindo aqueles passos ritmados a ela.

"Lily Evans." Seu nome era um sorriso, e ela se sentia quebrando um pouco cada vez que ele soava. Imaginou, momentaneamente, quando perderia o controle de sua vida pelo qual ela lutou tanto por todos esses anos. Mas então, ele estava perto dela, forte e seguro de si mesmo como sempre, seus pensamentos se fundindo na excitação de seu sorriso. "Bom ver você por aqui."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Deixou escapar a pergunta, desconcertada pelo jeito rude que aquilo soou. Ele coçou a nuca, atento a sua curiosidade.

"Visitando Andromeda Tonks, prima de Sirius. Ela mora a algumas ruas daqui." Sacudiu sua cabeça, a mão ainda enganchada no pescoço. "Ela está grávida e ele queria visitá-la. Só vim trazê-lo."

"Oh," a palavra projetou-se pesadamente entre eles, e Lily sabia que deveria dizer algo mais, porém nada vinha a sua cabeça "Eu estava em uma prova de vestidos," ela murmurou como explicação, em seus pensamentos sabia que ele não havia perguntado. James levantou os olhos e ela se sentiu obrigada e continuar "Minha irmã vai se casar neste verão, e eu sou a dama de honra." Deu de ombros, desconfortavelmente e mirava, determinada, a calçada.

O silêncio parecia interminável para Lily. Isso sempre acontecia entre eles. Se repreendia por se importar, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela tinha que dizer a si mesma que não interessava o que o maldito Potter pensava dela. Estremeceu de leve. Estava, definitivamente, ficando maluca.

"Então você estava em uma prova de vestido," ele continuou a conversa, como se uma era não tivesse passado desde a última frase dela. E talvez para ele, Lily considerou brevemente, não tivesse. Depois de tudo, _ela_ era a única que estava perdendo a sanidade, fazia perfeito sentido que ela poderia estar perdendo tempo também. Ou talvez ganhando, dependendo do caso. "Para o casamento da sua _irmã_, quando você será a _dama de honra_," a palavra quase corroeu sua língua, e Lily não entendeu o porque, o que a forçou a olhar para cima. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver interesse em suas feições divertidas, misturado com algo que se parecia estranhamente com raiva. "E você estava... Sozinha?"

"Bem, não. Não exatamente."

"Não exatamente," Ele repetiu as palavras dela de forma chata e a olhou dessa maneira. Ela queria se contorcer embaixo da intensidade do olhar fixo do garoto.

"Eu vim com minha mãe e Petúnia, mas acabei primeiro e... Bem eu não sou exatamente uma fã de tensão familiar, então, perguntei se podia ir embora e disse a minha mãe que andaria até em casa e..." Ela parou de andar, atenta a sua divagação "E daí eu vim até você."

Olhou para ele de canto a tempo de vê-lo acenando vagarosamente com a cabeça, seus olhos marrons concentrados. Seu rosto relaxou e ele suspirou antes de se virar na direção dela "Onde você mora?"

A pergunta inesperada e pegou de surpresa e Lily se viu respondendo-a antes que pudesse considerar as conseqüências "Há duas quadras daqui."

"Certo," ele se virou e começou a andar, parando apenas quando percebeu que ela não estava seguindo-o "Venha, eu te levo até sua casa."

"Você não precisa."

"Evans," Ele respirou o nome dela com uma leve irritação "Eu _quero_. Ceda a meu ego apenas dessa vez e deixe-me fingir que eu sou realmente um cavalheiro."

Lily não sabia se deveria rir disso ou não, então ela simplesmente segurou o braço que James a oferecia, incerto, e tentou não pensar muito. James recompensou-a com um largo sorriso e ela sentiu que começaria a corar de novo e percebeu que não merecia aquele sorriso. Ela não estava fazendo nada de particularmente marcante, estava? Apenas fez o que ele pediu. Não ocorreu a ela que, para ele, aquilo poderia ser marcante.

Foi James que quebrou o silêncio primeiro, seu bom espírito fora convenientemente renovado pela submissão dela. Ele a perguntou sobre seu feriado e ela respondeu de forma amável, atônita por perceber que talvez, apenas talvez, ela tivesse sentido falta de James e dos Marauders durante esses dias. Não que ela fosse admitir, é claro. Ela tinha que estar louca para admitir aquilo. Mas ela se deixou mergulhar em uma amigável conversa. James era fofo e interessado – Ele sempre era fofo e interessado – E Lily se encontrou rindo mais do que tinha rido por todos esses cinco dias desde que deixou o expresso de Hogwarts.

Isso continuou até James guiá-la a um parque próximo que a fez congelar. Sua voz parou asperamente em sua garganta no meio de uma frase sobre o desprezo que sentia por tafetá. James deu um passo para trás, apenas para fazer com que os braços dela se chocassem com os seus, e parou hesitantemente ao seu lado. "Lily?" Ele a olhava questionando-se sobre aquilo, um interesse misturado com confusão em seus olhos castanhos "O que houve?"

"Eu-" a voz dela falhou como se uma turbilhão de emoções transitasse em seu interior. Como ela poderia explicar para James Potter, de todas as pessoas do mundo, que ela não ia a aquele parque desde o quinto ano "Eu não posso."

Ele se virou para trás, estendendo a mão e em seguida puxando-a de volta "Você não pode... O que?" Ele engoliu em seco e os olhos de Lily se arregalaram, o ocorrido amanhecendo na névoa de suas memórias.

Sua voz era baixa quando ela respondeu, mas achou que era o melhor a se fazer, com medo do que ele poderia pensar... Ela balançou sua cabeça, limpando-a dos pensamentos "Aqui foi onde eu _o_ encontrei_..._ Pela primeira vez."

"Aonde você encontrou...? Oh." A palavra era vazia e Lily apertou os olhos detendo uma enxurrada de lágrimas, James respirou vagarosamente. Ela não era o tipo de garota que chorava na frente de um garoto e não era agora que começaria, não na frente de James Potter.

"Nós costumávamos nos encontrar aqui no verão," tentava regular sua respiração. Talvez se ela falasse, não sentisse tanta vontade de chorar "Mas nós não nos encontramos desde, bem, você sabe." Deu de ombros, indiferente, repentinamente atenta ao fato de que aquela lembrança da tarde no lago não era dolorosa apenas para ela. "Eu não venho aqui desde o último verão. Acho que tenho medo de que ele possa estar aqui, esperando por mim."

"E você não quero vê-lo?" Era uma simples questão direcionada. Não era esperançosa ou condescendente. Nada mais era do que uma curiosidade preocupada e um encorajamento para continuar.

Lily piscou, balançando sua cabeça devagar "E-eu não sei. Não tenho certeza. Eu acho que tenho medo de algo que ele possa dizer." Ela baixou sua cabeça, uma faixa vermelha encobria seus olhos. "O que eu deveria ter dito."

Quando ela finalmente olhou para cima o encontrou encarando-a novamente, indeciso e admirado, seus olhos castanhos lampejando perigosamente enquanto demonstravam certo receio. E quando a tempestade se foi, tão repentinamente quanto havia chegado, a confiança de James tinha retornado e o mantinha seguro de si mesmo como sempre. Ele deslizou um braço em volta dos ombros dela, e os apertou gentilmente enquanto ela se inclinava na direção dele, surpreendendo-o por estar tão agradecida pelo apoio. Enquanto ela apoiava sua cabeça no ombro dele, pôde senti-lo virando sua cabeça para ela, e então o rosto dele estava comprimido gentilmente em seu cabelo. "Sinto muito." Ele murmurou baixo, e ela se arrepiou com a inesperada sinceridade dele.

"Pelo que?"

"Eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham acabado desse jeito entre vocês."

Incrédula, Lily virou seu rosto para ele, pensando em não sair de seu forte abraço "Você sempre o odiou." Isso não era uma acusação, apenas uma afirmação do que os dois sabiam ser a verdade. James não negou.

"Sim, mas eu sempre odiei vê-la magoada."

"Oh." A palavra era pequena e doce e Lily se encontrou inclinando-se de volta em direção a James, como uma perda de qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser dita. Ela nunca havia se sentido completamente insegura em sua vida. Nem quando Petunia estava parada na plataforma e ela estava à beira do trem, ansiosa para embarcar em sua nova vida. Nem quando o chapéu seletor a colocou na Gryffindor e jogou Severus na Slhyterin sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. Nem quando ela estava isolada no gramado, seu melhor amigo suspenso no ar com os olhos brilhando em malicia, o inimigo ao seu lado, rasgando-se entre compaixão por ela e superioridade por _ele_.

Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo tinham passado na entrada do parque, o braço de James envolvendo-a firmemente, sua cabeça mergulhada na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro dele. Mas ela não achou que deveria se importar se estava perdendo tempo enquanto pudesse sustentar aquele momento. Ela se arrepiou quando a brisa repentina deslizou por seu braço, batendo seu cabelo contra seus ombros, e James a puxou para mais perto, seu calor envolvendo-a. De repente, ela não se sentia mais completamente assustada.

"Não tem que ser desse jeito, você sabe." A voz dele era um sussurro e Lily teve que se esforçar para ouvi-lo por conta do vento suave, mas ela estava certa de que tinha mesmo escutado.

"O-O que quer dizer?" Ela resmungou a pergunta numa voz quase inaudível, embora uma fratura no silêncio quebrasse o tempo congelado.

Seu suspiro era tranqüilo, embora ligeiramente exasperado. Ela já começava a reconhecer o som como um sinal de seu esforço interno. "Você não tem que se lembrar dele dessa forma. Não deixe o que Snape disse leve embora as suas memória de... Sev." O nome era desagradável em sua língua, mas ele tentou cuspi-lo sem acidez mesmo assim.

Lily inalou rispidamente, mas não expirou. As mãos livres de James saltaram para sua nuca e ele arranhou-a nervosamente, a força de sua confiança desaparecendo rapidamente no despertar do silêncio dela. Mas antes ele podia dizer qualquer coisa, Lily sentia o mundo certo por si mesma, as cores borradas do parque endireitaram-se nas linhas definidas outra vez, balançando-se adiante. Ela deu um pequeno passo a frente e os braços de James caíram ao seu lado quando ela virou o rosto para ele, um pequeno e incerto sorriso surgindo na curvatura de seus lábios.

"Você tem razão." Ela murmurou, seus olhos verdes focando-se em qualquer lugar exceto nos castanhos dele. "Eu não acho que esteja pronta para isso ainda, mas eu acho que você tem razão." Ela hesitantemente esticou sua mão, roçando seus dedos nos dele. "Por enquanto nos podemos apenas... Ir para casa?"

A mão apertou a dela com força e certeza, e ela sentiu seu corpo relaxando com a mudança agradável que fluía dele para ela "É claro."

Enquanto James a guiava em volta do parque, Lily estava certa da conversa sociável antes de sua insegurança despertar. Ainda para sua surpresa o silêncio que se prolongou entre eles era confortável - O silêncio entre dois amigos sem a frenética necessidade de preencher a abissal lacuna entre seus pensamentos calmos. Um convívio silencioso com James Potter era apenas mais um sinal de que ela estava ficando louca.

Com as suas mãos nas deles, Lily o seguiu, satisfeita, pagando por não se importar com sua aparentemente inata habilidade de discernir o caminho correto para a casa dela. Ela fechou os olhos e, pela primeira vez desde Setembro, deixou com que as memórias viessem como deveriam. Mas, em vez das lembranças embaçadas de seus primeiras dias com Sev, ou das atormentadas lembranças da espiral declinante do quinto ano, Lily se surpreendeu em ver o rosto que se tornaria familiar em seus sonhos depois daquele dia. Todas as vezes que ela tentava se recordar de Sev, tudo que ela via eram os olhos risonhos de James Potter, seus lábios curvados naquele estranho meio sorriso dele – O único que conseguia destruir todas as suas defesas. O único que, vagarosamente, a estava enlouquecendo.

Cedo demais, James apertou levemente a mão dela, fazendo-a perceber que haviam acabado de chegar a sua rua. Ele virou-se para ela, uma pergunta calada em seu olhar, e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, gesticulando com seu queixo. "É aquela ali, com a grade azul." James acenou silenciosamente e Lily teve a leve impressão de que tinha respondido a pergunta errada. Mas ele continuou a andar, conduzindo-a em linha reta, um passo a frente, e parou apenas quando alcançou sua porta.

Ela se virou para ele, insegura do protocolo apropriado para aquela situação. Ela mexia ansiosamente na bainha de sua blusa, seus olhos focados firmemente na dobra de seu suéter "James eu-" Ela se debateu, totalmente consciente de que o tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome, possivelmente pela primeira vez. Ela se perguntou quando deixou de usar 'Potter' mas decidiu que 'James' simplesmente se encaixava a situação. Depois de tudo, todas as razões dela, você não pode tratar alguém por seu sobrenome quando essa pessoa se desvia de seu caminho inicial para ajudá-la. Isso não era apenas conveniente.

"James" Ela recomeçou, percebendo quão legal aquela sílaba soava. "Obrigada por... Tudo."

Se ele reparou na mortificação dela naquela pobre tentativa de agradecimento, ele não disse nada, recompensando-a com um sorriso confuso "Há qualquer hora, Lily."

Ela corou ao ouvir seu nome e acenou, repreendendo-se mentalmente pela falta de postura. James deixou escapar um pequeno e audível suspiro e passou seus dedos por seu cabelo bagunçado. "Bem, eu te vejo na escola." Ele se virou para ir embora, limitando seu jeito de garoto ao primeiro passo em direção ao caminho de concreto.

Ele estava na metade do caminho da calçada, quando ela finalmente tomou coragem de chamá-lo "James, espera!" Ele parou virou-se, o sorriso questionador brotando no canto de seus lábios de novo, e Lily se aproximou nervosamente "Você acha... O que eu quero dizer é," Ela se desviou timidamente através de seus cílios pálidos "seria loucura se eu pedisse para você me escrever? Pelo resto do feriado?" Ela torceu suas mãos, ansiosamente, sem ter a intenção de encontrar os olhos dele por muito tempo. "Eu sei que não é muito tempo mas... Seria realmente divertido ter alguém com quem conversar."

James riu e Lily se lançou um olhar de esguelha, horrorizado. Ele estava rindo _dela?_ Antes que ela pudesse, rapidamente, rescindir sua oferta, James estava acariciando as costas da mão dela com a dele, um ardente sorriso alongando-se em seu rosto "É, eu acho que posso fazer isso." Ele se virou novamente, mas não antes de apertar o ombro dela gentilmente e deixar escapar outra risada. Quando ele finalmente alcançou a calçada, James Potter lançou outro largo sorriso por cima dos ombros "Eu estava esperando ouvir isso de você, Lily Evans."

Quando ele virou a esquina e desapareceu de vista, Lily balançou sua cabeça, vagarosamente caminhando em direção a sua casa, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ela definitivamente estava ficando louca.

* * *

**N/T:** Espero que teham gostado! Todas as reviews serão traduzidas e enviadas para a autora.


End file.
